Scout of Blood and Ice
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: One of the Sailor Scouts is attacked by a vampire! But, which one? Read inside to find out. WARNING: Character death. COMPLETE.
1. Attacked!

**I don't own Sailor Moon. Erol is my only character I own here. I've been sitting on this one for awhile and this month seems the perfect time to post it. Amy will be OOC for this story, but considering what she'll be going through, it makes sense. I ask you to just accept any OOC's you might come across and just enjoy the ride.**

Chapter One- Attacked

"Now that we're all here, let's get down to business," stated Luna.

"Wait a minute," Serena interrupted. "Amy's not here."

"Of course she isn't, Meatball Head," Raye jeered. "She's at Cram School and won't get out 'til late."

"Girls, girls," Luna jumped in before Serena could respond. "We're here for scout business, not petty squabbles. Now, let's see if we can figure out whom these mystery scouts are, if they are scouts."

"That should do it," Amy murmured to herself as she tucked a folder into her briefcase. Another session was over and Amy was looking forward to doing the homework that would be assigned next week. The other scouts could never understand why she enjoyed doing homework a week before it was assigned and she wasn't about to try and explain it.

Closing her case with a click, she picked it up, and headed out of the building. The night was clear and slightly cool. Amy shivered a little and drew her sweater around her more tightly. It was a little later than usual and she wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

'I'll cut down that alley and be one street away from home,' she decided. Normally, she would take her time and take the long way home, but the street was oddly deserted and it made her uneasy.

Even though the alley was just as deserted as the street, Amy took comfort in knowing that she wasn't far from home. This comfort lasted up until a strong hand clamped down on her arm and pinned her to the wall. Instinctively, Amy pulled out her transformation pen. Before she could even utter the first word, her assailant knocked the pen out of her grasp.

"An ink pen won't do you much good," a dark male voice said.

"W-who are you?" Amy demanded.

The man chuckled, "My name is Erol, your soon-to-be mate."

"What!?" This guy was insane. What made him think he could just claim some random girl as a …a…mate?

She soon got her answer when she felt two sharp pricks piercing her neck, right where the main artery was at. She screamed out loud, while her mind exclaimed, 'This can't be happening! Vampires don't exist!' She felt herself getting weak and sleepy. She was about to pass out when she heard flesh tearing. She weakly opened her eyes to see Erol pushing a bloody wrist to her mouth.

"Drink this, if you want to live, Amy Mizuno."

"How do you know my-?"

"Drink." Erol pushed his wound into her mouth, silencing her question. Seeing no alternative, she did as Erol said.

"Ah," Erol sighed as Amy drank. "I've been watching your school for some time. I wanted a smart and pretty girl for my mate and you fit the part. I got your name from drinking your blood and by drinking mine, you'll become a vampire in twenty-four hours. Together, we will feast to our- Hey! What are you doing!?" Erol's voice had taken on a note of hysteria because Amy had not stopped drinking, seeing as how she only needed to swallow a couple of mouthfuls for her to turn the following night.

"Amy! Amy, stop this instant! You'll drink me dry if you don't stop and then you won't have me as a mate." Erol tried to pull free, but Amy was clamped firmly on his wrist and was using her hands to keep it there.

Amy was disgusted as she swallowed her first mouthful. Gradually, however, she came to like the taste. She listened to Erol's words (who seemed lost in his own daydream) while she continued to drink.

'If I drink all his blood, maybe I'll kill him. It would serve him right for attacking me,' she thought. Curious as to whether that was true; she began to drink in earnest.

"Amy! Amy, stop this instant! You'll drink me dry if you don't stop and then you won't have me as a mate." The panic in Erol's voice convinced Amy that her theory was correct and she held on to the vampire's wrist for all she was worth.

She continued to suck on the wound until she realized that she was sucking on air. She detached herself from Erol, allowing the body to hit the ground. Amy saw that the body was shriveled and mummy-like. 'So, that's what a drained vampire looks like. Or is that what vampire victims look like when they're drained? I know that's not what humans look like after they lose all their blood.'

She licked her lips and the taste of blood greeted her taste buds. Her legs trembled and she sank to her knees as the full implication of what had happened hit her. She had been bitten by a vampire and had drunk his blood! From what her attacker had said, she would become a vampire in twenty-four hours! In one day, she would be among the undead. The thought of it scared her and she wondered how she could possibly attack people for blood.

'Wait! I won't have to! My mother's a doctor and that means I can get access to the blood supply at the hospital! Yeah, I can handle this. I just need to figure out the rest of my impending vampire abilities and weaknesses. Amy was surprised at how she was accepting her fate as well as how calm she was about the entire situation. Well, why not? After all, she couldn't get rid of the blood she drank because most likely some of it had managed to get into her bloodstream and was already changing her from the inside. All she could do now was wait.

**I know this chapter seems a little short, but it does set up the story. BTW, that Sailor Moon story I'm currently writing is coming along great, in my opinion. I estimate about another four or five chapters before it's complete. I can hardly wait to finish it.**


	2. Death and Rebirth

**Happy Halloween! I decided to do a double update today to make up for the fact that I should have been updating this story the entire second half of this month. I want to make a couple of points. The first is that this story takes place during the Heart Snatchers arc. I point this out in case some of you missed that in the very beginning of chapter one. The second point is the OOC from the last chapter and the ones that will occur in these next two chapters as well as future chapters. Amy's going through an interesting transition and her discoveries are going to elicit OOC reactions. I ask again that you simply accept this and enjoy the story.**

Chapter Two- Death and Rebirth

Amy arrived at school the next day at her usual early time. She pulled out a non-descript book on vampires and began to read. She had found the book in a bin of free books on the way to school and decided to take it. She turned to a chapter on weaknesses and noticed that it contained all the classic movie weaknesses: Sunlight, crosses, garlic, mirrors, wooden stakes, silver, and fire to name a few. She was about to flip to a section on the vampire condition when a cheery voice called to her.

"Hey, Amy!" Serena sang out as she walked in, her pigtails swinging.

"Serena! You're here on time."

"Yeah. Luna was clawing me this morning and wouldn't stop until I was out of bed and dressed." She gestured to her arm, which was covered in bandages. "Hey, Amy. That's a nice choker."

The blue-haired girl's fingers flew to her throat to touch the slight wide, black band. "Uh, thanks."

As Serena took her seat, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Amy continued to finger the choker as the lesson began. She originally put the choker on to conceal the bite mark. But now, she considered it a fashionable accessory. And it was black, too- A sign of her upcoming transformation. Vampires had a tendency to dress in black, probably so they can attack without being seen.

'But I don't intend to attack anyone,' she thought. 'My source is in the hospital. Dressing in black does sound cool, though. I think my image is going to get an upgrade.'

As the last bell rang, Amy packed up and automatically headed for the building Cram School met in. She calculated that she had plenty of time to attend the session and get home before the dreaded twenty-fourth hour struck. As the session went on, Amy found herself becoming increasingly distracted, although her notes didn't show it. The lesson ended earlier than usual because the students grasped the idea so easily and the teacher allowed them time to work on the lesson's homework. With Amy already ahead, she pulled out her vampire book and began to read.

While she read, she kept glancing as her watch. The closer the end of Cram School got, the more nervous she became. A series of questions flooded her mind. How would the change occur? Would it hurt? If so, how bad would it be? The book speculated that the victim would experience his/her mortal death and then arise as an undead mere minutes after dying. The thought of dying scared her, even though it would only be for a few minutes.

'I'll still be "dead" for all intents and purposes, but I'll still exist.' She glanced at her watch again. Cram School was over and her mortal life would soon follow.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid it, she quickly gathered her things and left the building in a matter of minutes. She headed for the alley where she met Erol. She was surprised to find the vampire's body gone. What happened to it? Did someone bury it? Was it carried off and eaten by a stray animal? Or was it-

Suddenly, she gasped and a hand flew to her chest. Her heart had just skipped a beat and it had hurt. Her vision blacked out and then came back. She went deaf and then could hear again. Her heartbeat began to speed up so fast; it felt as if it would burst out of her chest. Then, it began to slow down; much slower than a heart's normal beat.

'Arrhythmia!' her mind exclaimed. Her transformation was causing her heart to beat erratically. She slid down to the ground as her heart missed a couple of beats before returning to a normal rhythm. Her regular beat began to slow way down, and then it skipped several beats before finally stopping forever. Amy Mizuno slumped to the ground and died.

Amy's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping. How long had she been out? She checked her watch to discover that it had only been for nine minutes. Nine minutes. It had felt much longer, but apparently it wasn't.

Rubbing her eyes, she staggered to her feet. She quickly realized that her skin was as pale as death. A clear indicator that she was a vampire now. 'I can explain it away,' she rationalized. 'I can say that I'm spending too much time indoors.' She licked her lips and her tongue brushed against her incisors, which felt much longer than they should be.

She brought her fingers up to her mouth and felt her teeth. They were definitely longer. She had the most defining characteristic of all: fangs. Sadness and helplessness washed over her. She didn't want to be a vampire and yet she didn't know if there was any way to reverse the process. The only things she could do were hide what had happened to her and feed on blood in order to survive.

'As much as I don't like the idea of drinking blood, I have to. Fortunately, I have access to a hospital.' Retrieving her briefcase, she headed home. Her mother wasn't home because she was working a late shift. However, there was a plate of food waiting for Amy in the microwave.

She swallowed hard. Would she be able to eat food? Her stomach growled and she decided to find out. Pouring a glass of juice, she put it and the now warm food on the table. Opening the silverware drawer, she grabbed a fork.

A burning sensation caused her to drop the utensil back in the drawer. She hissed in pain as she clutched her hand for a moment before looking at it. The palm was red and seemed to sizzle. She chided herself. The utensils in that drawer were silver; the metal she was now allergic to. Once her hand had recovered, she grabbed a plastic fork and proceeded to eat. She was happy to discover that her becoming a vampire hadn't limited her to just drinking blood.

'I can definitely handle this,' she told herself. 'No problem at all.'

**There's another OOC moment right there at the end of the story. It was rather rational of Amy to believe she can handle being a vampire, wasn't it? It makes sense, she is a very rational person in the anime.**


	3. Weaknessess

**In this chapter, Amy discovers what her weaknesses are, as the chapter's title indicates. I'll make points about these at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Three- Weaknesses

Amy awoke the following morning and hopped out of bed. She was halfway to the bathroom when the previous night's events came rushing back to her. She looked at her hand. It was still a little red from her silver encounter and it stood out against her pale skin. She felt her teeth, but no fangs made their presence know.

Confused, she went to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. She saw a pale-skinned girl staring back at her. Her fangs were nowhere in sight and neither was the bite mark.

'Do the fangs appear only at night?' she wondered. As she pondered this, another thing caught her attention. 'How can I have a reflection if I'm a vampire?'

She reasoned that maybe all the weaknesses shown in the movies and listed in her book weren't true. The fact she had a reflection certainly testified to this theory. She wondered what other weaknesses were false. After washing up, she went back to her room and froze in the doorway.

Her bed was up against the wall where the window was. The blinds were up and sunlight spilled in and landed on her pillow! She had been sleeping there a few minutes ago and the sun had been up for about twenty minutes at that point.

'I had been in the sun and I didn't burn,' she realized. 'Sunlight doesn't affect me and I have a reflection.' She smiled because this meant she could still go to school. Speaking of which, she needed to get dressed.

As she pulled on her uniform, she thought about what accessories she should wear. Obviously, anything silver was out. She strapped on her black choker before digging through her jewelry box. She found an onyx bracelet and matching earrings at the bottom. She remembered getting them for her birthday one year, but wasn't keen on black jewelry. She put the set on, added a black headband, and left for school.

Amy took her time getting to school. It was a beautiful morning and she wanted to enjoy it. She wondered once again about her supposed weaknesses. She ticked off the ones she knew: She was allergic to silver, she had a reflection, and sunlight didn't burn her. That still left crosses, garlic, wooden stakes, and fire.

'Actually fire is like the sun. It would probably affect me like it does with everyone else.'

"Hey! Amy!" a voice called. Amy turned around to see a tall brunette in a beige uniform coming up to her.

"Hi, Lita," she greeted. "You're up early."

"Yeah. I thought I go early and well, do some homework I forgot about."

"Lita, you're getting as bad as Serena," Amy chided.

"No chance," Lita laughed. "I'm not likely to be almost late for school."

"You're right." The two girls walked for a while in silence. "By the way, when's the next scout meeting?"

"We decided tomorrow afternoon since today's Friday."

"I'll be there. Raye's temple as usual, right?"

"Right."

It was lunchtime and Amy was starved. She was glad Lita had decided to bring lunch for her and Serena today. She joined her friends outside and watched as Lita unveiled the food. Serena eagerly grabbed her half and started wolfing it down. Amy was more sedate with her food, despite her hunger. She finished all her food except for one and was about to eat it when a pungent and repulsive scent reached her nose.

"Something wrong with your food, Amy?" Serena asked, noticing her friend's hesitation.

"Uh, I think so. I'm smelling something that's not…appealing."

"Is it the garlic?" Lita inquired. "I thought I'd experiment with different seasonings."

Garlic! One of her weaknesses. Swallowing, she answered, "I forgot to mention that I'm allergic to garlic."

"Oh! I'm sorry to hear that. I'll make sure I don't put any garlic in your food from now on."

"Thanks. Do you want the rest of my lunch, Serena?"

"Sure!" Grabbing the box, Serena chowed down.

Amy's chest relaxed. She hadn't even been aware of the tension inside her until now. Just smelling the garlic was enough to squeeze her dead heart and chest. She wondered if her other weaknesses would generate the same reaction.

"Bye Amy. See you tomorrow," Serena called as she left the room.

"Bye, Serena," she answered. Closing her briefcase, she headed for Cram School. All afternoon, she had been feeling thirsty, a feeling that got progressively stronger as the hours went by. She speculated if she would experience bloodlust when night came.

A sudden tension in her chest brought her out of her thoughts. She found it hard to breathe. Her eyes raked the room and landed on a girl seated in the front row she was passing. She wore a traditional school uniform, but hanging around her neck was a silver cross!

Taking short, quick breaths, she moved toward the back of the room until the tension had passed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down. Getting close to a cross was just as unbearable as she had thought. It made her think about the meeting tomorrow. Was Raye's temple sacred, holy ground? If so, would she be able to set foot on it? The only way to find out was to go to the meeting.

**As promised, the points. The first one I want to make are her fangs. I figured it would be easier for her to blend in with people if her fangs only appeared at night. The next point is the sunlight. There are several different types of vampires in literature and movies and I decided Amy would be one of those who doesn't burn in sunlight. I want to point out that I don't read the Twilight series so my decision was mine only and was not influenced by the series which means that Amy does not sparkle. **

**The silver cross is a clever combination of two weaknesses. I don't know what Japan's prevalent religion is now, but the idea of crosses repelling vampires is a popular one and I had to include it. The same goes for the garlic. The idea is a popular one and was added. The final point is the sacred ground part. I know the cross isn't part of the Shinto religion that did exist in Japan's history. Amy will make this connection in the next chapter, but at this particular moment, she's uncertain if Raye's temple will have any effect on her.**


	4. First Blood

**It's been a while since I last updated this story. My workplace has been a madhouse in preparation for Thanksgiving so I doesn't leave me much time to work on my stories. In order to get any writing done, I've had to do some before going in, not that I'm complaining or anything.**

Chapter Four- First Blood

The Cram School session was uneventful. She made sure, however, that the girl with the cross had left long before she did. She licked her lips as she stepped into the cool twilight air. She was very thirsty and knew she needed to get to the hospital now.

As she headed for it, her eyes seemed to adjust to the coming darkness greatly. 'I have nighttime vision,' she thought in awe. She licked her lips again and her tongue brushed against her incisors, only to discover that they were fangs again.

'I was right. They appear when night comes and disappear at dawn,' she realized. It sure made her day life easier, but not her night life. She would need to be careful when speaking at night.

She reached the hospital and entered, a plan forming in her mind. As she walked through the clean halls, various medical personnel would smile and nod to her and she would do the same.

"Amy, what a surprise," a nurse greeted from her station. "Are you here to see your mother?"

"Yes, I am," she replied, moving her lips so her fangs wouldn't show.

"Go right ahead. She's in her office and doesn't have any patients right now."

"Thank you." She passed the station and opened the third door on the right. "Hi, mom."

"Amy, sweetheart. This is a pleasant surprise." She smiled and then frowned. "Are you feeling all right? You seem pale."

"I'm fine. I'm just spending too much time inside."

"I guess so. I'll be here a little while longer. You go on home and I'll bring dinner home with me. Does pizza sound okay?"

"Yes, sounds great."

"Any preferences?"

"Not really. Just no garlic."

"O…kay. No garlic. That's an odd topping for a pizza, if you ask me. Well, bye Amy. Be careful, dear."

"I will." Kissing her mom's cheek, Amy left the office, went down two flights of stairs and entered the blood storage room. Countless bags full of blood lined the shelves, stacked on top of one another.

Putting her case down, Amy opened it, and placed three bags inside it. She secreted a fourth bag on her person and sneaked out of the hospital. Once she was in her room, she took her bag from its hiding place, opened it, and put it to her mouth.

The first swallow felt great and her thirst began to subside. She continued to drink until she felt like she would burst. Removing the opening, she checked the bag's contents. There was only a third of the bag left. Corking the bag, she stowed it and the others in a spare briefcase and pushed it under the bed. She smiled. No one would know she was drinking blood, much less where she had hidden it.

_The Next Morning_

Amy awoke to the feeling of the sun on her face. She sat up, yawning and stretching. It was going to be a beautiful day and she didn't want to miss another minute of it. She rifled through her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a pair of black cotton leggings, black ankle boots (think Sailor Uranus), and a black t-shirt with a large red rose in the center of it. She added her choker and hanging red earrings before heading downstairs to breakfast.

Her mother was putting two plates of eggs with bacon and toast on the table when Amy walked in. She smiled at her daughter. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning." Amy answered as she sat down. She stared at the fork next to her plate. How was she going to touch it, let alone use it? She toyed with the idea of "accidentally" knocking it to the floor, but figured her mother would simply get another one from the drawer. Instead, she wrapped a napkin around the handle, protecting her hand. Oddly enough, her mother didn't question this. She did, however, notice something else.

"Amy, dear," she said. "Why are you mostly dressed in black?"

Amy's mind raced. What could she say? She couldn't tell the truth because it was so unbelievable. "I, uh, think I got an A minus on my last test, so I'm in a dark mood from it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You'll do better next time, won't you honey?"

"I sure will."

**I know this chapter's a little short, but this had seemed like a good place to end it. BTW for those of you who are interested in my Allegiance rewrite, I almost done with my third to last chapter. That means when I finish it, I'll have two left before it is complete. I'm looking forward to figure out those last two chapters.**


	5. Heart Snatched

**Well, it's about time I got around to updating. For those of you who are interested in my Allegiance rewrite, I'm pleased to say that it's finished. However, because I have other stories to post, it'll be awhile before I post it so be patient. In the meantime, please enjoy this story and an upcoming Sailor Moon story concerning the four generals.**

Chapter Five- Heart Snatched

Amy bit her lip as she stood at the foot of the stairs leading to the Cherry Hill Temple. She had read in her book that religious items repelled vampires, but it didn't say anything about sacred or religious grounds.

'Wait! Religious symbols only work if it's from the religion the vampire worshipped when he/she was alive! Raye's a Shinto priestess and the cross isn't associated with that religion. So, I don't have to worry.' Relieved, Amy ascended the stairs.

Her friends, except Serena and Luna, were already on the temple's steps when she reached the top. She smiled as she reached the steps. "Hi, everyone," she said, plopping onto a step.

The scouts stared at her clothes. It was so unusual to see "brainy" Amy dressed like a Goth. There was silence over the group until Artemis broke it. "Amy, why are wearing such wei-,"

Mina slapped a hand over his mouth and said, "What he means is that this is a new look for you. Black really accents your skin. I never noticed how white it is." She gave a nervous laugh.

"You don't have to cover for him, Mina," Amy answered. "It doesn't bother me if he thinks my clothes are weird."

"But they're not," Lita interjected. "They're cool. Especially the rose."

"Thanks." Deep down, Amy thought the design would have been better if there was a pool of blood under the rose, which would have been the shirt look really weird.

"Hey, there's Serena and Luna," Lita added. "Now we can start the meeting."

Amy listened to Luna for a few minutes before tuning her out. She found her own thoughts much more interesting. She felt a little parched and thought of her stash of blood before resolving to drink some after the meeting. This prompted her to think about how long her current supply would last. One, two weeks, perhaps? Restocking every two weeks sounded good. That meant going "shopping" twice a month, twenty-six times a year…

'Oh my gosh!' she thought. 'I completely forgot that I'm immortal now. I could live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years.' She briefly wondered what the future would be like before realizing that she needed to take her life one day at a time, lest she'd go mad.

"Amy?"

The teenage vampire blinked and looked up to see the others staring at her. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"We were talking about the new scouts," Mina answered. "We agreed to call one another if one of us meets up with them again."

"Oh. Yes, of course. That sounds like a good plan. We can coordinate with each other and surround them."

"Exactly," Lita added. "Then, we'll find out why they're here."

The meeting broke up at that point and the scouts dispersed. Amy headed straight home and into her room. She retrieved her briefcase, opened it, and finished off the first bag.

'Three more left,' she thought as she hid the case. She knew she required blood every night, but hadn't thought she needed any during the day. Perhaps, she surmised, that was why vampires slept during the day. Aside from hunting being easy at night, they needed to conserve energy in case of a prolonged opportunity to drink.

'But I don't need to worry about that. I've got a hospital full of blood to take from. I don't see that changing anytime soon.'

Dr. Tomoe's eyes glittered with excitement as yet another Diamond Pod shattered its test tube.

"The mind is a terrible thing to waste," he commented. "A studious person is surely fueled by a pure and noble desire. Go, Kaorinite, and find a studious student."

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe," Kaorinite cupped the pod and allowed it to lead her to her new target. She soon found herself outside the window of a teenager's bedroom. The occupant was a girl, who was studying at her desk. Judging from the tidy state of the desk and the stack of books, she was obviously a straight-A student.

_Beep, beep._ An insistent sound came from downstairs.

"All right, all right," the girl answered, closing her book. She shut the light off and closed the door behind her.

Kaorinite opened the window just enough to allow the pod to slip in. It hovered about for a moment before insinuating itself into a briefcase under the bed.

'Now I wait,' Kaorinite thought.

Amy licked her lips. The dinner her mother had left for her had been delicious and was well worth a study break. But, it was time to put in some more studying before bedtime.

'I think I'll drink a little blood before I go back to my studies,' she decided when she thought of her hidden stash.

Flipping on the light, she laid on her bed face-down and stuck her hand under the bed. Her fingers brushed the handle before pulling it out. Suddenly, the briefcase shot from her hand. She sat up as the case spun around and transformed. Arms, legs, and a head sprouted from the case, which served as a torso. Amy gasped as she mentally exclaimed, 'A Heart Snatcher!'

She inched her hand to the drawer where her transformation pen was, trying not to draw attention to it. It was a futile maneuver, for the Heart Snatcher had her it its' sights. It raised an arm at her and briefcase latches shot out of its fingers. They soared through the air and pinned Amy to the wall. Her eyes widened and she trembled slightly as her attacker raised a palm at her. A black star was on the palm and a black light shot from this mark and into her chest. Amy screamed as she felt her heart crystal being wrenched from its place in her body.

She gave a gasp as her crystal came out. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw a crystal that was completely different from the ones she had seen before. It was completely black with a black shimmer. What was really strange was that there was no glow surrounding it. It was as if the crystal was dead.

'Of course it looks dead,' she chided herself. 'It **is** dead. It's a vampire's heart crystal.'

She heard her window slide open and Kaorinite levitated inside. "Excellent," the woman said. "Another successful snatch. Maybe this time we'll get away with our crystal." She glanced briefly at the crystal and did a double take.

"I don't believe it! How can such a bright girl have a dark, tainted crystal!? It's good for nothing!" With a disgusted sound, she pushed the crystal away from her with enough force that it had sunk back into Amy's chest.

She turned to her servant. "Take care of that tainted girl," she commanded before disappearing.

With her crystal back where it belongs, Amy felt her supernatural strength returning. Pushing against her bonds, she succeeded in pulling free. She dived toward her drawer and grabbed her pen.

"Mercury Star Power!" she cried.

She felt the comfort of water and bubbles wash over her as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. With her change complete, Mercury had to dodge the Heart Snatcher's attacks while summoning up one her newest attacks.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She launched her attack and her mouth fell open when her illusionary move destroyed the Heart Snatcher. When did her attack have **that** much power? 'Is my vampiric nature increasing my attacks' powers?' she wondered.

She pushed the question to the back of her mind as she kneeled in front of the briefcase. She flipped open the latches and lifted the lid. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her blood stash was safe. As she stared at it, she became aware of how thirsty she was. The heart snatching and battle must have taken a lot out of her.

She grabbed a bag, uncorked it, and drank. She felt better and stronger with each drop. Reluctantly, she pulled back, stopped it, and put it back. She changed back into Amy, put on her nightgown, and went to bed.

**Since I had said that this story takes place during the Heart Snatchers arc, Amy had to get heart snatched. Naturally, this heart snatch had to be different. BTW, the character death I mentioned in the summary is toward a SM character. Can you guess who? If not, a hint will be provided in the next chapter.**


	6. Darkness Comes

**I've really been neglecting this account. I've been really busy between work, preparing for the family summer trip, a new nephew, and hot story ideas. Hopefully, I can find time to update more often in the future.**

Chapter Six- Darkness Comes

Amy found herself drinking from her supply more than usual. She couldn't explain why and it scared her. She had a bag and a half left and knew she would have to go "shopping" soon.

One day, Amy awoke to a loud and rapid beeping. She leaned over, slapped her alarm clock, and looked at it. She blinked and looked again.

"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!" Leaping out of bed, she threw on her uniform, her jewelry, grabbed her case, and flew down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes and dashed out the door, closing it behind her.

Serena looked up when she heard the door open. She stared open-mouthed as Amy ran it and plopped into her seat. She was breathing hard and Serena just knew that Amy had run the entire way.

"Whoa, Amy. What happened? You're never late," the blonde asked.

"I didn't…hear my alarm…when it went off," Amy panted.

"You must have been real tired."

"Yeah, I guess." At that point, the teacher walked in, grumbling about traffic.

As the class began, Amy counted herself lucky that the teacher had gotten caught in traffic. She puzzled over why she hadn't awakened when the alarm first sounded. In fact, she still felt a little tired, despite her flat-out run to school.

Amy's fatigue gradually faded away as the day wore on. Serena didn't bring up Amy's tardiness again, dismissing as a mistake. After all, Amy was only human and humans made mistakes.

Amy spent the next few days, regulating her blood supply. She did this by going to bed early. She reasoned that if she slept all night and stayed up all day, she wouldn't have to drink so much.

A week since her transformation had passed. Amy awoke that morning, feeling very sleepy. She blearily looked at her clock and gasped as she sat up.

Her alarm didn't go off and she had slept half of the school day away! 'I can't believe this,' she thought. 'I am so beyond late. Yet, I'm still tired. I think I'll skip school and Cram session. I just want to sleep.' Decision made, Amy snuggled under the covers and fell back asleep.

She arrived at school the next day, claiming she had a twenty-four hour bug and was feeling much better. Her teachers didn't question it. Amy was a good student and always kept her work up. Her friends didn't question it, either.

She arrived home after Cram session, feeling very thirsty. She didn't understand it. She slept all night, so why did she feel so parched?

'I'll take a long drink tonight and re-stock tomorrow,' she decided as she pulled the case out. She opened it, reached in, and stopped. The bag was empty! She had previously drained it and hadn't realized it!

Amy felt, for no discernible reason, like screaming. She needed blood, but didn't want to run out and stock up. Yes, she had no choice now. Closing the case, she jumped onto a tree outside her window, onto the ground, and headed for the hospital, case in tow.

She pretended to be casually strolling as she headed for her destination. No one glanced her way. Good. She wasn't too far from the hospital now, which was good, seeing as how her thirst was raging by this point.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms seized her and pulled her into an alley. She knew she could pull free easily, but she wanted to toy with her assailant. She felt breathing near her ear as a male voice said, "Give me your money and jewelry and I won't hurt you."

'He's a mugger!' she silently exclaimed. 'Well, he's going to be sorry he chose to mug me.'

The next few minutes were a blur. She recalled pulling free but the next thing she knew, her attacker was on the ground, bleeding and unconscious and her thirst was gone. She noticed that the guy's blood was coming from two puncture marks in his neck!

'Oh, no! I attacked him!' Amy was horrified. Her vampire instincts had kicked into defense mode and she had been unaware of her actions. Her instincts still hovered beneath her conscious mind and she used them to heal the mark and erase the attack from his memory.

'At least he's till alive. I'll stock up tomorrow like I originally planned.' Relieved, she headed home.

The next day, Saturday, Amy awoke to her phone ringing. Amy smothered a yawn as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, Amy."

"Greg! How wonderful to hear from you."

"I wanted to let you know that I'll be in town next weekend."

"That's great. The carnival will be here next weekend too."

"Remember the time we went to the amusement park?"

"Of course. We don't have to worry about attacks like that anymore."

"Right. I didn't have any visions like that."

"So, I'll meet you at the train station. What time?"

"Five o' clock. See you then."

"Goodbye, Greg." Amy's mood was soaring as she hung up. Her boyfriend was coming to town!

The phone rang again and Amy snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Amy?" came Serena's voice. "Are you okay? You missed our meeting."

Amy's eyes widened and then glanced at her clock. It was mid-afternoon already! "I'm sorry, Serena. I've been feeling really tired lately."

"Oh. Well, we were just checking to see if anyone's spotted Neptune or Uranus."

"I see. Well, see you Monday." The two girls hung up and Amy leaned against her pillow. 'This is the third time I've overslept. Am I falling into the typical vampire pattern?' Amy shook her head. No, she couldn't be. This was only the third time and she had been turned a little over a week ago.

'I'll get some more sleep before getting my supplies,' she decided before sleep stole into her head.

Clutching her case, Amy raced down the sidewalk. She had woken up later than she had planned (the plan being sunset) and now she felt her thirst raging again. She needed blood and soon. She didn't want to think about how bad her thirst could get and she sure didn't want to find out.

As she paused at a crosswalk, a gorgeous young woman stepped up next to her. The woman looked Amy up and down before flashing a charming smile. Amy gave a closed lip smile, although the way the woman looked at her was unnerving.

The crosswalk's light changed and Amy walked across. She tuned a corner and saw that woman following her. 'Is she stalking me? Don't be silly, Amy. It could be a coincidence that she's behind me.'

Amy glanced behind her as she rounded another corner. No sign of the woman. She relaxed. 'See?' she told herself. 'No need to jump to conclusions.'

Suddenly, a hand seized her arm and hauled her into an alley before pinning her to the wall. She looked at her assailant and saw it was the beautiful woman! 'So much for not jumping to conclusions!'

"What do you want?" Amy demanded, utterly unafraid. And why not? She was stronger than her attacker. Once again, Amy felt the desire to toy with her attacker.

The woman didn't answer her question. Instead, she leaned down and forward, capturing Amy's lips with her own. The vampire's eyes widened in shock and disgust. This woman was a lesbian! She followed Amy because she found her attractive.

Amy's legs weren't restrained and she used them to kick the woman's legs. This caused the woman to release the teenager. Amy's vampire instincts came back to the surface, but this time, she was fully aware of her actions.

She grabbed the woman's wrists and pulled her down to her knees. She then planted her hands on the shoulders before her head snaked forward, the fangs sinking into the neck. The scream that came from her victim was pure euphoria. Amy drank deep until she felt her victim sagging against her. She pulled back, healed the mark, erased the attack from her victim's mind, and left the unconscious, yet alive, body on the ground.

Amy continued on to the hospital, even though she wasn't thirsty. She recalled her feelings about the recent attack and felt repulsed and yet elated. She was repulsed at having to attack innocent people for blood, even though it was self-defense in both instances. Her elation came as a result of the actual attacks and the blood-drinking. A tingle of pleasure went through her as she recalled the woman's scream. A pleasure that came from the thrill of the hunt, although there hadn't been any actual hunting, but that was the feeling she got.

Her feet came to a halt. Confused at why she had stopped, she looked around and saw the hospital right in front of her. A bit surprised that she had managed to stop despite her musings, she nevertheless slipped inside. She stuck to the wall, hiding in its shadow. She reached the storage room without incident and stepped inside.

The sight of all those bags filled her with deep satisfaction. There was so much blood in the room; it could keep her thirst sated for countless centuries. The thought of her immortality didn't' scare her anymore. She considered eternal life a gift now. Grabbing three random bags, she tucked them in her case and quickly yet stealthy went home.

**Sounds like Amy's becoming more like a vampire at least a little bit, right? Well, keeping reading because it's going to get real interesting and, I have to admit, a little darker by the end of the next chapter.**


	7. Black Love

**Well, two updates in one week! I need to point out that the character death I mentioned in the summary is in this chapter. Has anyone guessed who it might be?**

Chapter Seven- Black Love

A train whistle blasted through the air as the train went hurtling past the station. Amy ignored it. It wasn't the train she was waiting for. A week had passed since her last attack and a lot had happened.

She recalled Serena's birthday and the girl getting heart snatched on that day. That was _some_ birthday present. She also recalled the arrival of Rini aka Sailor Mini Moon. She reflected on the blood stash she had. She had already polished off one bag and yet something in the blood made it taste different. It wasn't like the blood she had had before, the ones from the two people she had attacked.

'I really am succumbing to my vampiric nature,' she thought. The realization scared her. She didn't like the fact that her personality seemed to be changing and yet the idea of acting like a true child of the night appealed to her. She felt torn in two. She was trying to resist her dark impulses but the harder she resisted, the stronger her impulses became.

Another train whistle broke into her thoughts. She glanced at her watch: Five o' clock. She stretched her body as she got up from the bench and headed for the train's doors where passengers were already disembarking. She soon spotted a teenage boy getting off the train. The brown hair and deep blue eyes were unmistakable.

"Greg!" she called.

The boy turned in her direction, saw her, and flashed a grin before heading over to her.

"Amy," he greeted, giving her a hug. "it's great to see you."

"Same here. I missed you," she answered, returning the gesture.

"So, how's school been?" he asked as they claimed his luggage.

"Oh, it's been fine." Amy wasn't lying. Despite her near tardies, her schoolwork hadn't suffered.

Dropping his voice, he continued, "What's new with the Sailor Scouts?"

She dropped her voice too. "There are two new scouts, but we're not sure if they're on our side."

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Good question. So, how's **your** schoolwork been? No psychic cheating?"

"No cheating. I'm still not good enough to beat you and I've had two visions lately."

"Two?"

"Yeah. I had one where I got a perfect score on a test. In reality, I was two points off from it."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah." The teenagers came out of the station and headed for the hotel Greg was staying at. They were quiet the entire time enjoying each other's company. Amy was watching the sky as she walked. She knew that once night fell, her fangs would appear and she would have to be careful when speaking. But a conversation they had earlier nagged at her.

"You said you had two visions," she prompted.

"I did, but it's kind of silly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the kind of vision that will never happen."

"If it won't happen, then there's no harm in telling."

"You're right. Okay. I saw our date tonight. Everything seemed good and then you were…biting my neck." Greg laughed nervously. "Silly, huh?"

Amy nodded before swallowing hard. Greg had seen her as a vampire, though he hadn't said the word. Greg was right about the vision being silly. There was no way she would attack Greg!

"Um, Amy?"

"Yeah, Greg?" The two of them had checked Greg into his hotel room and were now walking to the carnival.

"I…like your dress."

"Oh, thank you." Personally, Amy was pleased with her selection: A simple off-the-shoulder black dress and a pair of low-heeled black pumps.

"I bought this rose for you at a florist before I left home."

"Oh, Greg! It's beautiful!" The flower was in a corsage box in order to keep it fresh and alive. Greg took it out and pinned it to the left side of her dress.

"Perfect," he commented. "Black and red look perfect on you."

Amy kissed his cheek and they held hands as they approached the carnival gates. They paid for their tickets and as they entered, they immediately decided to go on the carousel.

The ride was fun and Amy felt like a normal teenager on a normal date. She felt very romantic as she and Greg strolled among the attractions. She was jolted from her thoughts by a tug on her arm. She looked over and saw Greg pulling her to one side.

"You know, Amy, I just realized that you don't have a picture of me."

"Oh, my. You're right."

"Then let's correct that." Greg tilted his head to a photo booth. The couple took a total of six shots: Two of Greg and four with both of them. Amy kept Greg's pictures and two of theirs.

As they headed for the Ferris wheel, Amy suddenly realized that it was dark. She felt extremely lucky that she had smiled with closed lips during the photo shoots. They boarded a car and as they rose up, the carnival was spread out before them. It was a kaleidoscope of lights, color, and sound. It was a spectacular sight and it took Amy's breath away.

Amy came to the realization that she was thirsty as they got off the Ferris wheel and said as much to Greg. He led the way to a concession booth where he got a soda for himself and a strawberry milkshake for Amy. After a long sip, he commented, "I thought you liked chocolate."

"I do, but I tried strawberry last week and really liked it." She sucked on the straw, drawing the thick concoction into her mouth. It was thicker than blood while the soda was thinner than that crimson liquid. Given the choice, Amy opted for thicker. The flavor was chosen for its color. Pink was close to red, especially with flecks of strawberries in it. Despite that, she was still thirsty.

A ring soared through the air and encircled an empty milk bottle. Two more rings repeated the procedure on two more bottles. A bell rang repeatedly, sounding throughout the carnival grounds.

"We have a winner!" the booth owner announced. "Choose your prize, sir." The man gestured to the prizes hanging on chains before pulling out a box of smaller prizes.

Greg glanced at the hanging stuffed animals before digging through the box. The bigger prizes weren't right for Amy. He was looking for the perfect gift for her, he just didn't know what that perfect gift was.

Suddenly, a doll caught his eye. It was a Sailor V doll! As he reached toward it, he saw a Sailor Moon doll and a little deeper he saw a Tuxedo Mask doll. He began to dig deeper until he found the perfect gift: A Sailor Mercury doll. He pulled it our and held it out to Amy. "For you," he said.

Amy blushed. "Greg, it's perfect. How can I thank you?"

"Say you'll go through the Tunnel of Love with me."

"You've got a deal," she laughed.

The tunnel was dark except for some dimly lit lanterns. It was the perfect romantic atmosphere. She felt Greg take her hand and give it a squeeze. She returned the gesture as she closed her eyes, feeling very relaxed. So relaxed, in fact that she felt like drifting off to sleep.

Greg's hand cupping her chin brought her back to full wakefulness. Opening her eyes, she saw Greg leaning toward her. His eyes were locked on hers as their lips met. A pleasurable tingle ran through her body as a different sensation flooded her brain: Blood. She wanted blood and not the stash in her room. That was, for lack of a better word, stale blood. She craved fresh blood. This craving and Greg's kiss left Amy feeling sexually aroused.

"This is the best night of my life," Greg sighed as they left the carnival grounds. Amy didn't answer. She was glancing about, trying the find a suitable victim to feed on so that this craving would go away, but there was no one around. No one but Greg. No! She couldn't attack Greg. She just couldn't.

Greg glanced at Amy out of the corner of his eye. She had been very quiet since they left the carnival. He hoped she wasn't sick. A second glance convinced him that she wasn't. Her eyes were consistently scanning the area

'Is there danger nearby?' he wondered. 'Is that why she's acting so anxious?'

He pulled himself from his thoughts when he felt his arm being yanked. He looked over to see Amy pulling him into an alley. Concern flooded his mind. There **was** danger nearby and Amy had pulled them into the alley so that he was safe and she could change into Sailor Mercury.

"Amy, what's-," he started to ask, but was silenced by Amy kissing him. But this kiss seemed different from the one at the carnival. It felt greedy and lustful. This wasn't like Amy at all! What was wrong with her?

Amy continued to kiss him greedily, occasionally tapping his lips with her tongue. He wanted to break off her kisses, but he was also enjoying the feelings, she was provoking within him. Suddenly, he moaned, for Amy had started kissing up his jaw line and down toward his neck.

"Oh, Amy," he moaned. Who knew she could be so sensual? He felt Amy suckling the skin on his neck and it felt _so_…_good_. He gave a murmur of content and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

A piercing pain in his neck, elicited a scream from him. His eyes snapped wide open and darted to his right, where the pain was. It was Amy who was causing the pain! She had her mouth clamped on his neck and she appeared to be sucking on it.

He wanted to say several things, but it felt as if his vocal chords had seized up. He then became weak and sleepy. Before losing consciousness, he thought, 'I guess my vision was right.'

**Well, there you have it. Greg was the victim. I apologize to any Greg fans out there. It just seemed right that Amy's path down darkness should start with someone close to her.**


	8. Blood Kills

**I'm on such an update kick. You will note that I'm using vampire as a title for Amy in the first paragraph. This, I believe, will be the first and only time this will happen. **

**I found two constructive criticism reviews in my inbox and I must say the reviewer makes some good points. I will apply them to future stories but not this one. I wish to keep the suggested changes out of the story so no one will get confused over the abrupt changes. One example is changing the character's thoughts from single quotes to italics. I want to say that I appreciate constructive criticism, not outright flames though.**

Chapter Eight- Blood Kills

Vampire Amy licked her lips clean of blood as the drained body hit the ground. That had been the most delicious blood she had had thus far. Clearly she preferred male blood to female. But she would dwell on that later. For now, she had to make sure the attack didn't trace back to her. She pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her prints off the corpse before taking Greg's pictures from his breast pocket and heading home.

Amy awoke to sunlight on her face. Squinting and blinking against the bright light, she stretched and yawned before hopping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she hummed an aimless tune. Her date with Greg last night had been wonderful and she could hardly wait for her lunch date today before Greg had to leave. Oddly enough, she didn't remember coming home.

As she entered her room, she switched on her TV to a news station before rifling through her closet. What to wear today? Perhaps a black skirt with a deep red blouse. Greg did say that black and red looked good on her. Her decision made, she started to search for those items.

"In local news," the anchorwoman announced. "An out of town teenage boy was found dead in an alleyway."

Amy snorted. 'Tourist,' she thought. She found the skirt and blouse she sought and pulled them out. She turned around…

And saw Greg's smiling picture on the screen. She stood there in stunned silence as she listened to the story. Apparently, he had been discovered by a morning jogger who informed the police. There were no fingerprints on the body and the cause of death was complete loss of blood. The cause of death had the police baffled.

Amy clicked off the set and sank to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She just **knew** she caused Greg's death. She hadn't met any other vampires and deduced that she was the only one. She recalled last night's events. She remembered feeling aroused by Greg's kiss and an intense desire for blood. She also remembered leaving the carnival grounds and then waking up in bed. In between those last two events, there was nothing.

'How could I have lost control?' she wondered just before the phone rang. Picking up the receiver, she said shakily, "Hello?"

"Amy?" came Serena's voice. "Luna just told me about Greg and decided to hold a scout meeting in twenty minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you there." She hung up the phone, got dressed, and headed downstairs. As she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal a policeman on the other side.

"May I help you, officer?" she asked.

"Are you Amy Mizuno?"

"Yes, I am."

"You were the last person to see Greg alive. Witnesses say the two of you left the carnival together."

"Yes, we did. He dropped me off at my home here. I had planned to meet him for lunch when I heard he was killed." Amy's voice cracked on the last three words.

"You have no idea, who would want him dead?"

"No," she answered waveringly.

"Okay. Thank you for you time, Miss Mizuno."

"You're welcome." Amy closed the door and leaned against it until her tears had stopped and then headed for Raye's.

"Amy, we can't tell you how sorry we are," Mina said, when the teen vampire arrived.

"I keep hoping that this is just a bad dream, but I know it's all real," Amy answered as she sat down. Ever since she heard the news, she had been feeling numb. She couldn't believe she had lied to the policeman. She knew she was responsible and yet she didn't confess and allow herself to be arrested. But, the attack was, in a way, justifiable. She was a vampire and she needed blood in order to live.

'Wait a minute! What am I thinking!? Killing can never be explained! And yet, I wanted fresh blood and Greg _was_ right here…No! There is no excuse! What's wrong with me? Am I becoming more vampiric every day? If so, then I'll lose whatever humanity I have left. I wonder how I'll act and behave.'

"Luna," Lita piped up, cutting into Amy's thoughts. "Do you think a Hear Snatcher's responsible for Greg's death?"

"No. They only go after heart crystals, not blood. There must be a new enemy here and they seek blood. But, the reason why remains a mystery."

Amy walked home, deep in thought. The meeting had taken up a good part of the day. No one had any idea why someone would take blood, much less who did it. None of them suggested that a vampire was roaming the city. Of course, Amy wasn't going to suggest it. If she had, she might as well have confessed to killing Greg and saying she was a vampire.

Speaking of Greg, she was barely dwelling on his death. It had to be her vampiric side popping up again. Her thoughts were once again turning to drinking blood. It was an intense, burning desire deep inside her. She couldn't ignore it and most importantly, she didn't want to ignore it.

'This must be how I felt last night. Only I'm in complete control this time. I want fresh blood. Preferably a guy, but anyone will do.'

At that moment, a handsome man was heading in her direction. She flashed a sexy smile at him and he came to stop. He smiled back at her.

"Hi there, handsome," Amy purred.

"Hello. Can I help you, miss?"

"I'll say you can." Hips swaying, she lured the man into a nearby alley. She continued her alluring act until he was completely charmed before latching onto him and draining him dry. She made sure to smudge her fingerprints thoroughly to avoid identification before heading for home.

She smiled dreamily to herself as she walked. She enjoyed that attack. The way she lured her victim was so unlike her. The old Amy would never have acted sexy or alluring. The new Amy, however, would and did act that way. She loved being a vampire now and was ready to completely embrace the lifestyle that came with it.

Amy spent the next two days as a true vampire. She would sleep from dawn to dusk and then roam the city at night. She did not seek out another victim, however. The police and the media were still swarming over the young man she had killed. Instead, she made notes of where bars were and where lots of men went. She figured she could occasionally stalk these places for her victims. But until she could hunt again, her bag stash would do, especially if she drank sparingly.

She slept all day on her third day and awoke at sunset to a knocking on her door. Faking a short cough to make it seem as if she was sick, she called, "Come in." The door opened and Serena walked in with a stack of books and papers.

"Hi, Amy. I was worried when you didn't come in again. I volunteered to bring your homework." She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Imagine that. **I** volunteered."

Amy smiled slightly. "Thanks, Serena. You can put it on the desk." Truthfully, Amy had no intention of doing the homework _or_ going back to school. Her immortality froze her age at fifteen so she could simply transfer to another school with a false identity and records. In a few decades or centuries that is, when she had gotten completely used to this free-spirited lifestyle.

'Or I may decide to learn though hands-on experiences. It would be so easy to make a false identity.'

"Amy, dear. The school called today and said this was your fourth day out," Mrs. Mizuno said the following night.

"I know," Amy replied, putting a depressed tone in her voice. "I'm still upset about Greg."

"I know, honey. But Greg wouldn't want you to give up on your life just to mourn him. I expect you to go to school tomorrow."

"Okay." After her mom left, Amy scowled. Why did her mother have to get involved? And how could she avoid going to school? Perhaps, it was time to move out. She couldn't stay with her mother forever, after all.

**Now, Amy's really acting like a vampire. How far will she go? Stay tuned and find out.**


	9. Showdown

**It's been a long time since I last updated, for a couple of reasons. The big one was I took a wrong step and fell down a flight of stairs in the beginning of last month. I had severely bruised my left shoulder and my left pinkie to the point I couldn't properly type. I never noticed before how many keys the pinkies control nor how much the letter a gets used. Obviously this update means my pinkie is healed and my shoulder is almost normal. Now on with the story.**

Chapter Nine- Showdown

Amy managed to avoid going to school by leaving the house at the usual time. Then, she sought out an abandoned house and slept the school day away. As she headed home, she wondered what awaited her there. She knew that five absences without a written excuses resulted in suspension for three school days. Since today was Friday, she would be suspended until Thursday.

'Of course I have no plans to go back at all. I also plan to move out this weekend.' She thought about what she needed to take with her until she could pack her room and call or rent a moving van.

Amy reached the front door, grasped the knob, and twisted. It was locked. That meant her mother wasn't home. She pulled out her house key and let herself in, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Upon entering her room, she glanced at the pile of books on her desk. They remained exactly as they were when Serena brought them. But not for long. She quickly moved two books to the other side of the desk and laid a third open on the space in front of the chair. This made it look like she had done some homework. Satisfied, she lay on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Amy awoke to someone yelling her name. Startled, she sat up and saw her mother scowling at her. Playing it cool, she stifled a yawn. "Hi, mom. I guess I dozed off on my homework break."

"Don't give me that excuse, young lady."

The acidic tone in her mother's voice told her something was wrong. "Mother?" she inquired.

"Your school paged me at work, telling me that you're suspended now. My supervisor chewed me out, saying my pager should only be for work emergencies."

"It's not my fault you gave the school your pager number."

"Don't talk back to me! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I suggest you straighten up your act and you can start by catching up on your homework."

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

"Oh, yes I can, Amy Mizuno! I'm your mother and as long as you live under my roof, you'll do what I tell you!"

"Then I guess I won't be living here anymore. I'm moving out so you won't be able to boss me around."

"Fine! Go ahead and leave! We'll see how long you last. Not very long, I'd wager."

Glaring at her mother, Amy grabbed her briefcase of blood and stormed out of her room. She knew that the act of grabbing her case made it seem like she had planned to move out a long time ago, but she didn't care. "I'll be back for my stuff later," she called over her shoulder as she headed down the stairs and out the front door.

Once outside, Amy lost no time in heading for the run-down section of the city. Here, there were several abandoned houses. Amy stood there for a moment, admiring the ten different choices. She eventually decided that she would live in all of them. There was no reason to limit herself to just one. Besides, she needed a hideout or two in order to keep her new "home" secret.

Amy spent the weekend packing up her basic essentials. In the end, she packed her clothes, jewelry, shoes, favorite books, flashlights, candles, matches, batteries, and hygienic products (she could use the pool's showers to wash herself). She had everything figured out. She would pack everything in boxes and a briefcase and then rent a moving van to put her boxes and bed in. Then, she would drive it to her new home.

She decided to check her mom's room for any jewelry that she liked. She checked the jewelry boxes and vanity drawers, coming across an expensive diamond ring and a ruby pendent on a gold chain. She was about to leave with her new treasures when she saw something on the vanity that made her mouth fall open.

'My mother's credit card! Or one of them at least.' She picked up the card and grinned. She could use this to pay for the van's rental! She laughed to herself. "I can't believe she left this behind. Or that money!" She gaped at the few five yen and a couple of 200 yen pieces that had been concealed under the card. Scooping up the money, she left the room with jewelry, money, and an access to her mom's bank account in hand.

It was easy for Amy to obtain a moving van thanks to her discovering her mind-bending powers. She "convinced" the rental-owner to loan her a van without identification or signing the rental papers or receipt. She hummed to herself as she used her inhuman strength to load the van and drive to her new home. After returning the van, Amy decided to wait for dark before she hunted for a victim. Moving had taken a lot out of her.

Her victim turned out to be a little older than her last one, but she didn't care. Young or old, it didn't make a difference to her. He was male and that was all that mattered. She had lured him like before, although it had taken more effort this time because he was older. He eventually fell for her and once he let his guard down, she attacked him and drank in pure lust. She was completely unaware of a pair of yellow eyes watching her in shock.

'That Serena. She's not taking her education seriously. She needs to realize that life can't be all comic books, video games, and junk food. I wish she was a little more like Amy. Before she got suspended, that is.' Luna shook her head. She couldn't understand what had come over their smartest Sailor Scout. She was acting like a completely different person, dressing in black and skipping school. This wasn't like her at all.

Two voices in an alley reached her ears. Curious, she leaped onto a wall that formed a dead end for the alley. She saw a man who seemed like he was being seduced. The second figure looked to be a teenage girl dressed completely in black which seemed to accent her pale skin and short blue hair.

'Wait. That girl's Amy! What in the name of the moon is she doing?' Luna continued to watch, spellbound by Amy, who seemed to be oozing sexual charm.

The man was apparently taken by Amy's advances as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and moaned as Amy started kissing his neck. His pleasure became pain when the man screamed.

The abrupt change in volume startled Luna as well as the scene before her. Her eyes went wide and she softly gasped, "Oh!" Amy appeared to be biting into the man's neck. Several long minutes passed before Amy released the man. Luna's eyes widened even more: Amy had a pair of fangs, blood still dripping from them!

'So that's why Greg and that other man died. Amy's a vampire and she drank their blood! I must tell the others!' Luna leaped down onto the other side of the wall and raced off to find Serena.

Amy licked her fangs clean. Another successful hunt or rather it will be once she took whatever money the man had on him. She rummaged around for his wallet, found it, and opened it. Inside were four 500 yen pieces!

'This guy must have been rich,' she thought as she pocketed the money. She was about to leave the scene when she saw the tip of a familiar black tail disappear behind the wall.

Amy swore. Luna saw her and had left to tell the others. Who knew how they would react? Actually, Amy **could** guess. They would, at first, dismiss Luna's story until the guardian told them what she saw. Then, they would be discussing how to "cure" her. But Amy didn't need or want a cure. She was perfectly happy being a vampire and would do anything to keep things that way.

'I believe my "friends" will die this night,' she thought as she casually headed for Raye's.

"That's crazy, Luna," Serena exclaimed as Raye's temple, twenty minutes later. Also seated on the steps were Raye, Lita, Mina, and Artemis.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true," the black cat insisted. "Amy's become a vampire. I saw her drinking someone's blood."

"Let's say it's true," Raye said slowly. "The next thing we have to do is try to find a cure."

"What if there isn't one?" Lita asked. "Would we have to…"

"Kill her?" Raye finished. "If she's a vampire, then she's already dead."

"No!" Serena cried. "Amy's our friend. We can't just kill her."

"Open your eyes, Serena!" Raye snapped. "Amy's one of the undead. Sooner or later, she's going to turn on us."

"How right you are," a new voice spoke up. Everyone whirled around and saw Amy standing there with a wicked smile on her face.

"A-Amy," Mina said shakily. "Please tell us it's not true. Tell us you're not a…vampire."

"Oh, it's true," Amy replied, smiling wider so that her fangs showed.

"Then, how do we cure you?"

"I don't want a cure."

"What!?" everyone chorused.

"You heard me. I love drinking blood and picking the pockets of my victims. I've got powers you wouldn't believe."

"Amy," Lita cried. "Stop this. This isn't you."

"Wrong. This is me. The Amy you knew is gone."

"I don't believe that," Lita stated.

"You won't have to think that for long because I'm to kill you all."

Six pairs of eyes widened. Amy was bloodthirsty and she wasn't going to spare them just because she knew them. She didn't spare Greg.

"We won't let you," Mina declared. "Let's go, scouts. Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

Mina, Lita, and Raye transformed into Sailors Venus, Jupiter, and Mars before facing Amy. Only Serena hadn't changed. She refused to fight her friend, even if she was a vampire.

Amy faced Mars with Venus and Jupiter on either side of her. Mars pulled out a slip of paper, symbols written on it. "I call on the power of Mars. Fireballs Charge!" Mars lunged and speared the scroll on Amy's forehead.

Amy, familiar with Mar's attack, reacted fast. She pulled the scroll off and flung it away just as it burst into flames. Mars gasped as her attack failed.

"Venus Love Chain-,"

"Jupiter Thunderclap-,"

"Encircle!"

"Zap!"

The two attacks headed for Amy, but the teen vampire leaped up and the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Where'd she go?" Mars demanded as she looked behind her. Jupiter and Venus did the same. A cry split the air and the three scouts turned to see Amy pinning Serena to the ground.

"Serena!" Mars cried.

"The next one to move will die after I'm done with Serena," Amy threatened. Personally, she hoped Mars would move. She had thought of each scout and realized that Sailors Moon and Mars posed the greatest danger. Sailor Mars had her spiritual powers as well as fire moves. Sailor Moon, however, had the Silver Crystal and it could possibly revert her to her weak human state. On that possibility alone, Serena had the honor of dying first.

Serena stared fearfully into Amy's eyes. Once they had been a warm blue, now they were cold and almost black. Nowhere in their depths did she see any kind of emotion that used to be there.

"Amy, please," she begged. "Don't do this. We've been friends for a long time. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I remember. But I don't need friends anymore."

"There must be a reason for this attack."

"Oh, there is. I don't want any of you to try to cure me. I knew that once you knew my secret you would consider doing so. You posed the greatest threat with the Silver Crystal."

"You don't want us to cure you so you intend to kill us? That doesn't make sense to-,"

"Silence!" Amy hissed before plunging her fangs into Serena's neck.

Serena let out an ear-piercing scream that struck a chord in Amy's mind. She recalled a number of times Serena/Sailor Moon screamed like that and more often than not she/Sailor Mercury came to her rescue.

Other memories flashed through her mind. All the good times and battles that she had gone through with the Sailor Scouts. Her friends, who had come to mean so much to her.

'I can't kill them. I don't understand why I'm not able to, but I can't kill them.'

Amy pulled from Serena, who was still alive, and dashed away from the temple. The other scouts crowded around their leader.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Venus inquired.

Serena moaned. "I…think so. But…why did she stop?"

"I don't know."

"Perhaps," Mars spoke up. "There's still a spark of humanity in Amy. But it's not enough to bring her back from the dark side of her vampire nature. She's too far gone."

**There's just the epilogue to go and it'll be posted as a separate chapter.**


	10. Epilogue

**This is a short epilogue and I want to thank everyone who read/reviewed this story. To D.D.M. thanks for the yen to American dollar conversion. I know nothing about currency conversion, so I just plucked a number out of thin air.**

**To anyone wondering about the Allegiance rewrite, officially called The Ally, I am in the process of writing the last few chapters and I have to say this is one of the longest stories I have ever written. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Epilogue

Amy kept to herself after the showdown with her friends. She didn't interact with humans unless she was shopping or hunting. Her mother discontinued the card after one month, so Amy switched to cash. She continued her preference to sleep during the day and hunt at night.

Serena recovered from her attack, but was emotionally hurt. She continued her usual routine with school, however, she developed a habit of staring sadly at Amy's empty seat.

Lita attempted to cheer Serena up by making delicious treats for her. Serena appreciated this and eventually the two of them were laughing and chattering again. But, every so often out of habit, Lita would make a third lunch box and it would sit beside the two girls all lunch period, uneaten.

Mina, when she wasn't at school, home, or on scout business, spent all her time in the arcade. She would sit in front of Amy's favorite game and try to beat Amy's high score so she wouldn't have to stare at it every time the high score list came up.

Raye busied herself with her temple duties, but every so often would do a fire reading on Amy. She would pose one of two questions: What Amy was doing and if there was a cure for being a vampire. The answer for the latter was always "no."

One day, Raye stepped out of the fire reading room to see Sailor Mercury's communicator and transformation pen laying there. There were the only things that remained of their fellow Sailor Scout.

The End

**And that's that. I've got a story from the movie ****The Last Unicorn**** I plan to post next. If you know the movie, you might want to check it out.**


End file.
